License holders of Filly toys
There have been many license holders of the Filly toys in various countries, as Dracco hasn't always wanted to sell its own brands in many countries by itself. After all, pretty much everyone believed (erreneously) for some years up until the summer of 2014, that Simba were the owners and creators of Filly. Here is a list of known instances of such licensees. By country * Germany: Simba were the holders of the Filly license in Germany almost from the beginning and until January 2014. All German toy commercials and virtually playset had the Simba logo on it, and commercials were rounded off with "Neu von Simba". Dracco withdrew their license in January 2014 and after that held the license themselves instead. ** Other countries who had Filly toys sold by Simba includes: *** Italy: After a number of distributor changes over the years, as can be seen further down the list, a Filly Elves ad for several playsets label Simba prominently, and Simba's short jingle play at the end. Has Simba had a jingle all this time? *** Poland: A voiceover of the Filly Unicorn's Rainbow Tower playset, is listed and uploaded as being made by Simba. *** Romania: Using a voiceover of the same advertisement as that of Poland above, dated to 2013. *** Russia: A dub of the Filly Princess main twenty-second ad is prominently labelled as Simba, although the website listed in it is more specifically of the Simba Dickie Group. *** Slovenia: A more or less unique Filly Princess ad has the main section labelled as Simba. The second section about an unusually wide range of Filly food products is, however, branded by the Slovenian-Croatian record company Menart Records. *** Spain: A Spanish-language advertisement from as early as the Filly Forest times, meaning that Simba has had a foot inside Filly since very early on. *** Sweden: In a voiceover of Filly Unicorn's main twenty-second advertisement. * Australia: Funtastic put their logo on at least one Filly Princess playset sold at the Australian retailer ToyMate. At least there's someone out there who think that Filly is Funtastic. The box had the Dracco logo on it as well. * Canada: Irwin Toys made an English-language TV commercial for Filly Princess, dated to 2010, that labelled the toys as coming from them. * Czech Republic: A combined commercial for Filly Beach Party, Filly Forest and some related merchandise, has been uploaded and branded by EP Line. Other commercials branded as EP Line appear for many consecutive brands as well, at least up to the point of Filly Butterfly. * Hungary: A voiceover of Filly Unicorn's main twenty-second advertisement, labels Mágnes throughout the ad. Ads for later brands such as Elves and Witchy are also branded by them. * Italy: A Filly Fairy commercial for Italy, dated to 2011, referred to Giochi Preziosi, an Italian toy company. ** Filly Unicorn on the other side had a shortened cut of the main ad branded by Edibas Collections. To really drive the point home, the end notes of the Filly theme was replaced by Edibas' company jingle. ** After Simba branded a Filly Elves ad, the Filly Witchy rights were given to Gedis Edicola, who promptly branded an Italian ad with it. * Poland: A Filly Butterfly ad was labelled by Epee. While the boxes uses the Dracco logo, they're blurry enough to not be visible to those who are unaware of Dracco. * Serbia: A dub of the Filly Elves Tree House advertisement is labelled and uploaded by Dexy Co, although they didn't remove the Simba logo on the playset box. Distributions by Dracco * An American English shortened version of Filly Butterfly's main ad, was labelled by Dracco. The Filly tune was played in an 80's acoustic guitar style and there are at least two abrupt sentence splices. Moreover, the only known upload of it was by a Latvian toy channel. Other distributors * Germany, magazine: An edition of the Lissy magazine in 2009 had Filly Princess figures as pack-in toys, as seen in this commercial. Apparent possibilites were Cedric, Countess Melody, Queen Leonarda, and Princess Crystal, and each magazine had only one of them. The arrangement cannot have lasted for long, as Lissy would later go on to create its own Magic Ponys horse brand. Category:Official sites